Turned Around
by Lobo C. Martin
Summary: When he woke Clark knew instantly that he wasn’t in his bed, for that matter he wasn’t even in his house...Read on to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Messenger I wish for you to deliver a message to earth for me," Alleah queen of Allendra said.

"Yes my queen," The messenger said.

"Good when you return I will give you a name. Now I need you to find Kal-El son of Jor-El of Krypton. He is the last of his race and as such needs to be informed of some things that his people weren't able to teach him." The queen contemplated something for a minute. "He must be prepared to reside here for at least a year which is a month in his time. Now go messenger and bring him to me."

"Yes my queen," With a bow the messenger faded and then disappeared.

Chapter 1

When he woke Clark knew instantly that he wasn't in his bed, for that matter he wasn't even in his house. It was at that moment that he realized two things: one, he was floating; two, he was being watched.

Clark dropped to the ground none to gently and turned to see a wolf watching him from above on a ledge of rock. Clark now knew he was in a cave and the only caves he could think of were the Kawatche caves. Clark wondered if the wolf was one of the Kawatche people or just a wild wolf.

The wolf stared at him intently then jumped from it's perch land on it's feet, as silent as a cat. It started towards him but when he instinctively scrambled back it stopped and sat and just stared at him.

After about ten minutes it came to a decision and stood on it's hind legs. A red light seemed to shimmer around it and when the light cleared there stood a woman. And what a woman she was. Her hair was long and black hanging nearly to her waist. Her eyes were green and when you looked into them you would notice the red dancing within them. She couldn't have weighed more that 120 pounds and she was about 5'9.

The outfit she wore seemed to be made of black leather and hugged tight to her body when she moved the leather moved with her and didn't make a single noise. It was as if the outfit was her skin.

Clark gulped the sound loud in the silence. The woman's eyes lit up and the red seemed to amplify. "Do not fear me Kal-El son of Jor-El. I will not harm you. I am only here to give you a message from my Queen."

"Wh-who are you and how do you…" Clark couldn't finish.

"I do not have a name for I am merely a messenger. I know of your Kryptonian heritage only through my Queen who was an ally of your father during the war that destroyed your planet." She said.

"How can you not have a name? And who is this queen?" Clark was starting to get braver.

"On my planet you can only earn a name by serving the royal family, I will receive my name when I return. As for my Queen she is Alleah queen of Allendra."

"What message does she have for me?" Clark said though he was still wary.

"She sends you greetings from the court of Allendra and wishes you to come and talk with her. She has much of dire consequence to discuss with you and she cannot leave to do so here on earth."

"Wait so you're telling me that an alien queen wants me to come to her planet to talk? Why?"

"I was not told Kal-El. But yes my Queen wishes to speak with you." Suddenly she seemed to freeze then, "Someone comes." And before him stood a cat where she had stood mere seconds before.

"Clark?" Lex asked as he came into the chamber. "Out a little early aren't you?"

Clark seemed to snap out of his daze, "Where am I?"

Lex sighed Clark had been sleepwalking again, at least this time he hadn't wound up in the middle of the road. "You're in the caves and it's three in the morning. You must have been sleepwalking again."

Clark moaned then, "What are you doing here Lex?"

"I got a call from one of the guards at the construction site across the road that someone had entered the caves and I had nothing better to do at three in the morning so I decided to check it out."

"Oh," Was all Clark said.

"Why don't I give you a ride home?"

"Sure," Clark said and as they walked out he looked back to see the cat/woman sitting on the rock ledge once more.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2

When they pulled into the Kent's drive Clark saw the lights on in the house and moaned. His parents were up and they wouldn't let this wait 'til morning.

"Good luck Clark," Lex said as Clark opened the door to get out of the car and go inside to face his parents.

"Thanks Lex. And thanks for the ride home," Clark said with one of his signature grins.

Lex laughed as he fishtailed out of the drive.

The noise brought the Kent's running out of the house.

"Clark!!" Martha yelled as she threw her arms around her son. "We were so worried."

"Clark! Where have you been?" Jonathan yelled.

"I was sleepwalking or flying whatever you choose to call it and I wound up in the caves. Lex found me and brought me home. Now I'm going to bed." Clark sped into the house before his parents could say anything.

Martha looked at Jonathan, "I don't think he's telling us everything that happened." She said.

"Well dear we can't force it out of him. I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. Let's go back to bed." Jonathan replied as he took her hand and led her back inside.

Neither of them noticed the eagle that was sitting on the roof of the barn her red eyes dancing with fire.

Chapter 3

Clark woke up to find a cat sleeping curled up on his chest and he instantly knew that this was the messenger of Allendra. "You know my Mom's allergic to cats." He said as if he was talking to a person.

The cat lifted her head and meowed before changing into a dog. She looked more like a wolf then a dog, but Clark figured it would work.

"I don't have an answer for you yet I have to talk with my parents," Clark said.

'_No!!' _Her voice sounded though she didn't change into a woman, _'You cannot tell them. No human must know of this.'_

"Why? I've told my parents everything else," Clark asked.

'_It matters not that they know your true self my Queen was very strict no human must know of your plans,' _The dog whined as if trying to put her point across.

"Will she let me come back when we're done talking?" Clark asked.

'_Yes she will, but you must know that a year on my planet is merely a month on your planet,' _the dog cocked her head, _'Someone is outside your door.'_

Seconds later Jonathan opened the door, "Clark? Where did the dog come from?"

"Oh I found her last night she was out on the porch and she looked so cold I let her in," Clark lied with ease, "I hope you aren't mad."

Jonathan looked at the dog it regarded him with eyes of a color that Jonathan had never seen before. The dog decided that it liked him because it walked up to him and sat wagging it's tail. "No son I'm not mad. Now let's go get breakfast, come on pooch."

As Jonathan turned the dog put her ears back, _'I do not like the name Pooch I hope they do not name me that on Allendra.' _She thought as she started to follow, _'We can finish later I smell something good to eat.'_

Clark shook his head with a chuckle that woman certainly knew how to end a conversation. Then it hit him how had she been able to speak to him without really speaking?

"Clark!" His mom's voice came to him, "Pete's here."

Clark grinned. Good ol' Pete he always showed up at the right times. "Coming Mom!"


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4

When he got downstairs he saw Pete and his father eating while his mom fed the woman scrapes. "Hey Pete," Clark said with a smile.

"Hey man, nice dog." Pete said as he looked at his friend and knew that something was off.

"Yeah she is," Clark said sitting down and digging into the pancakes.

The dog sniffed the pile of scrapes and put her nose in the air, _'I refuse to eat such disgusting stuff.' _She gave Clark a pleading look, _'Please Kal-El will you give me your cakes.' _

Clark grinned and took three pancakes off of his stack and put them in front of her, "There you go girl."

"Clark Jerome Kent!! Do not feed that dog your breakfast," Martha yelled.

"Sorry Mom," Clark said but with the grin on his face they could tell he really wasn't that sorry.

Martha sighed and shook her head.

Jonathan just shook his head and said, "This is why we never got a dog when you were younger."

Clark shrugged and just dug in again when he was done Pete asked, "Why don't we go into town and drop by the Talon on our way to Metropolis?"

"Sure," Clark said, "Mind if I bring the dog with me?"

"No I don't mind you might find her real owner if you do. Come on man let's go! See you later Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Pete said.

"Bye Pete have fun," Martha called after him then turned to her son. "Are you sure you want to take the dog with you?"

"Yes mom I'm sure," Clark said as he stood up to go outside then he did something he rarely did any more he hugged his mom and then his dad smiled at them and said, "I love you both."

With that he walked out the door the dog trailing him by inches.

"Jonathan do you get the feeling this is the last time we'll see him for awhile?" Martha asked.

"Yes Martha I do, and I think Clark does too."

Chapter 5

The two of them got in Pete's car with the dog in the back they drove into town and stopped at the Talon for some coffee.

As they sat down Chloe ran up, "Hey guys where'd you get the dog? Hey puppy." She bent down and patted the dog's head.

Before Clark could answer he heard in his head, _'I much rather like the name puppy than pooch. I like this girl Kal-El you must tell me more about her when we are alone.'_

While this was going on in Clark's head Pete was answering Chloe. "Clark found her on his porch this morning and we brought her into town hoping we could find her owner."

"Oh how sweet Clark," Lana said coming up behind them and startling the dog.

The messenger jumped in the air and turned to growl at Lana, _'I do not like this girl Kal-El. She has scared me with her queenly manner and there can only be one queen and that is Alleah.'_

"Hush," Clark said soothingly, "You must have scared her Lana."

"I'm sorry Clark I didn't realize that I would scare her," Lana said.

'_I do not like the name Lana it sounds evil,' _the messenger said in his mind.

Clark chose to ignore her, "So Chloe how goes work at the Torch?" he asked.

'_I like the name Chloe. It reminds me of the fields on Allendra.'_

"Oh it goes. It would go much faster if my staff would actually work once and a while," She glared at her three friends. "Now I wonder who that could be."

'_Kal-El you have made the Chloe angry with you. You must apologize to her.'_

Clark still ignored her. "Sorry Clo I've been real busy on the farm."

"Don't worry Clark you need to help your mom and dad it's the other two members of my staff that need improvement."

'_Ah you have apologized to the Chloe. I am pleased.' _She cocked her haed to the side and whined. _'Kal-El we must hurry I know you need time to think but my queen will be angry if we do not hurry.'_

Clark looked down at the dog and then up at Pete, "I think she needs to go for a walk."

"Alright we can go walk her and then we're on our way to Metropolis." Pete said, "See you Chloe, Lana."

"Bye Pete, Clark." Chloe said, "I hope you find the dog's master soon."

"Yeah see you guys, and I don't think it should take to long," Clark said as they walked out the door. As soon as the door closed behind them Clark turned to Pete and said, "Why don't you go on a head I'll catch up."

"Fine man," Pete said as he hopped into his car. "Should I take the dog with me?"

"No I'll keep her with me and see if I can find her master," Clark said.


End file.
